


dPP

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi





	1. Мика, весь отдел

Общее впечатление состоит из множества мелких. Вместе они представляют собой целостную картину восприятия. Мика искренне не понимает, отчего мелочи не в ее пользу.

О поведении инспектора Цунемори всякий законопослушный гражданин обязан составить негативно характеризующий ее рапорт. Каждому воздастся по делам его, в этом Мика убеждена так же, как в том, что ее место — в Бюро и нигде более.  
Тоганэ следит за Цунэмори, и скрывать это нельзя. Поэтому Мика вламывается в чужую комнату, роется в чужих вещах, совершенно не заботясь о том, что Тоганэ узнает. Узнает — и поделом: она в своем праве.

Хинакаве стоило бы потреблять меньше таблеток, и что с того, что Мика выразила свое мнение перед всем отделом? Что с того, что Хинакава попытался при этом мимикрировать под свое рабочее место? Как этот субъект вообще был допущен к оперативной работе? Чудны дела и решения твои, Сивилла.

Гинозе следовало бы забыть о том, что он был инспектором — он опустился до своего нынешнего уровня не благодаря ли своим собственным советам? Немыслимо, чтобы такой, как он, поучал инспектора с чистым психопаспортом. Мика убеждена: повторение отнюдь не мать маразма, но учения, и оттого не забывает напоминать Гинозе о его падении всякий раз, когда это представляется ей уместным. Собаке — собачье.

Она всего лишь поставила на место возомнившую о себе невесть что аналитика Караномори, отчего же взгляд Кунидзуки стал еще холодней? Отчего так кривятся губы аналитика всякий раз, когда Мика пересекает порог лаборатории? Разве это не от бесконечных ее сигарет? Поведение Шион Мика может объяснить для себя, но Кунидзука по-прежнему остается для нее загадкой.  
Мика все делает правильно. Кто они такие, чтобы осуждать ее? Это всего лишь инспектор, которая заслуживает лишь того, чтобы написать на нее очередной доклад, и это всего лишь Блюстители, которые все равно что отбросы.


	2. Гино/Риса

— Ох, Гино, даже не верится, что это наконец произошло, — Риса расслабленно вздыхает, подвигается ближе, тело у нее горячее и гибкое: таким его помнил Гиноза, и таким оно пока что и оставалось.

Он решает не отвечать. Что он мог сказать ей? Что беспокойство за свой психопаспорт занимало его больше, чем личная жизнь? Что теперь это неважно? 

— А помнишь, когда еще Ко был инспектором, как хорошо нам было втроем, — голос у нее мечтательный, и Гинозу это злит. — Сейчас все было почти так же хорошо, как и тогда.

— Теперь Когами неизвестно где, и вряд ли вернется, — он старается, чтобы голос не выдал его, но старается недостаточно хорошо.

— Я знаю, — погрустневшая Риса отодвигается от него, встает с кровати, ищет одежду, достает пудреницу и мельком бросает взгляд в зеркальце. — Может, нужно нам с тобой чаще заниматься сексом, чем раз в несколько лет?

— Хорошая идея. 

Она уходит, но запах ее духов еще сутки висит в комнате. Если бы Гиноза знал, что ее смерть так близка, он бы наверняка сказал ей что-то менее равнодушное.


End file.
